Concussions and Confessions
by nooni19
Summary: Ziva was shot and is concussed and Tony isn't about to let her go home alone. - One-shot -Tiva


**I just thought of this and had to write it down. I haven't written anything before for NCIS. So please let me know what you think if you have time. It would be muchly appreciated.**

 **Of Course, I do not own anything to do with the show at all. I am just writing for fun.**

( :

"Ziva, please don't do this."

"Tony, I do not want to; I cannot do this right now."

"Ziva, you can't just walk away. Someone hurt you. You were shot. You have a concussion. You need someone to stay with you in case… in case something happens."

"Tony. I will be fine. I am always fine. I was trained at Mossad to handle even the most difficult of situations. This is not anything that I cannot handle Tony. Please trust that."

Tony watched as she walked away. She headed towards the elevator and began her journey home.

He looked to his boss and McGee for help.

They all knew that she was more than just head strong. She would refuse help at all costs unless it was forced upon her. She was independent and that was the way that she liked it to be.

His boss simply nodded his head.

"On her six, DiNozzo."

Tony just nodded and ran to the elevator. That was the best excuse that he would get for bugging her, and refusing to leave her alone.

He got to the elevator and was about to press the button when he saw that it was still heading down to the ground floor.

Instead he chose to use the stairs.

Taking them two at a time, he made it down to the foyer after the elevator and ran out the front door, seeing her car still at the far end of the parking lot.

He didn't want her to leave or drive right now. It wasn't safe. He ran to the end of the lot and was prepared to have to flag her car down, but was surprised to see that she wasn't in there. She hadn't made it to the car yet and she wasn't anywhere that he could see.

He had to admit that he was slightly confused. Heading back inside, he asked security if Ziva had passed through. But they hadn't seen her either.

Instead he decided to see if he she had headed downstairs to see Ducky, or maybe to go and do paperwork.

Pressing the elevator he waited impatiently for the doors to open.

The ding sounded immediately, and the doors opened.

Tony was dismayed to find Ziva inside the elevator, on the ground unconscious. He immediately went to feel for her pulse. He just had to make sure that she was okay.

He moved his hands to her face, gently brushing her hair off of her face.

"Zi… Ziva. Come on. I need you to wake up. Ziva, are you in there?"

She started to come around and was surprised to find that Tony was very close to her.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

He raised a brow.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? Seriously Zi? What are you doing? I found you on the floor of the elevator unconscious. I am kind of freaking out Zi. You just got shot and took a hit to the head. And now you pass out. Seriously, I don't know how much more I can take Ziva."

She rolled her eyes. "I am fine Tony. It was only a shot to the vest, yes? It is not a big deal. Twigs and rocks, yes?"

"Actually it is sticks and stones Zee-Vah. But seriously, there is no way that I am letting you go home alone now."

"Yes, I very much doubted that you would after this little accident."

"Little accident? Ziva... Come on, we are going to go home. We are going to your place and I am going to be sleeping on your couch tonight."

She went to protest, but he held up his hands to stop the words that were about to come out.

"You are not getting out of this Ziva, I care about you too much to allow anything to happen to you just because you are too stubborn to accept help."

He moved to grab her hand and help her up.

"I am alright Tony. I do not need your help."

"Sure, you are just fine and dandy."

"Yes I am fine, but who is Dandy?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic Ziva. Come on."

"I am okay by myself."

She got up by herself and felt a surge of dizziness as she stood alone.

Tony sensed her unease and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her as well as holding the arm that was closest to him.

"Tony, please can you-"

"Ziva, either I help you or we go down to see Ducky. It's your choice."

She smiled at him. He was sweet when he went all, 'macho and worried' on her.

"I was not going to say that Tony. Could you please move your hand slightly lower or higher? I believe that my ribs are bruised after being shot today."

He winced and moved his hand quickly.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ziva."

"That is alright Tony, I know that you did not mean it."

He helped her to his car, even though she was protesting.

"We can get your car tomorrow. It's the weekend. We have the next two days to get your car."

She huffed as she put on her seat belt and leaned the chair back. Taking the chance to relax and breathe. This moment right now was peaceful. And that was what she wanted. Her head was hurting and she just wanted a break. Not that she would ever admit it.

Looking over at Tony in the driver's seat she quietly thanked him.

"I… I do not like to accept help. In my family it is a sign of weakness. But I… thank you Tony. I appreciate you doing this for me." She raised a brow. "Even though I said that I do not need help."

He raised his hand to her face and skirted it over the bruise that had begun to form.

"Anything for you Ziva. I… I care too much to let anything happen to you."

She smiled. "And I feel the same for you, Tony."


End file.
